Whem I'm gone
by R54life
Summary: This is my first fanfic! When i'm gone is a perfect song to discribe the story! Anyway, ally has to move to Africa to live with her mom, And her dad is closing down sonic boom! Will her friends be able to stop or not?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so please work with me here this story will be based on when I'm gone by lulu and the lampshades.(which I do not own) I also do not own Austin and ally.**

**Ally's POV:**

I get up and walk over to the piano in the practice room and start playing when I'm gone.

**I've got my ticket for the long way round two bottle of whiskey for the way and I sure would like some sweet company and leaving tomorrow wadya(1) say when I'm gone when I'm gone your gonna miss me when gone your gonna miss me by hair your gonna miss me everywhere when I'm gone when I'm gone your gonna miss when I'm gone your gonna miss me by my hair your gonna miss me everywhere your gonna miss me when I'm gone when I'm gone when your gonna miss me when I'm gone your gonna miss me by my hair your gonna miss me everywhere oh your miss me when I'm gone**

**I've got my ticket for the long way round the one with the prettiest of views it's got mountains it's got river's it's got sights that will make you shiver and it would be much prettier with you when I'm gone when I'm gone your gonna miss me when I'm gone your gonna miss me by my walk your gonna miss me by my talk oh when I'm gone when I'm gone your gonna miss when I'm gone your gonna miss me by my walk your gonna miss me by my talk oh your gonna miss when I'm gone when I'm gone when I'm gone you gonna miss when I'm gone your gonna miss me by my walk your gonna miss me by my talk oh your gonna miss me when gone**

I stand up to go back to the counter to help customers and that's when I see him Austin Moon he's going to be devastated did I mention my mom is making come to Africa to live with her "What was that song about" he says, "Austin I have to tell you something my-y mom is-s making me move to Africa to live with her" I manage to get out. "Just for the summer" he asks, " No to live with her forever" I say. "WHAT! She can't do that you're my song writer, my best friend, she can't take you away" Austin almost yells. "Austin calm down there is nothing I can do says I have to go because my dad is shutting down sonic boom, and she is afraid after he closes down that he may become depressed and go crazy". "Ally I'm sorry but why is your dad closing the store" He says.

**Austin's POV (finally!):**

"Ally I'm sorry why is he closing the store" I say. " It is getting to stressful he can't keep leaving to go to seminars and we are not making enough money anymore" Ally says "What can I do" I say "Austin there is nothing you can do my dad is sighing the papers right now" she say NOOO I think to myself. "Well when do you leave and does Trish know" I ask her " I leave in a month and no Trish does not know" she says. This is awful I can't let her leave me, if only she knew that I love her.

**Trish's POV:**

I walk in to sonic boom and see Austin and Ally they seem to be acting strange. "Hey guys what's up" I ask, " Um Trish I have to tell you something my mom is making me move to Africa with her forever" Ally says. WHAT! I think to my self "Wait wait hold up forever there has to be something I can do!"I exclaim "Trust me Trish I wish there was something you could do but there is not so I have to move to Africa I'm so sorry" she says "Trish del a Rosa never gives up" I say"Well bye" I say and leave.

**Ally's POV: **

"Well she took that better than I thought" I say to Austin "Really Ya think so-o" Austin says with some sarcasm. "HaHa very funny and yes I do she could have gone ballistic and start to panic well I have to get back to work for the last time" I say sadly yet strangely happy.

**Well thanks for reading **

**I know it is short sorry **

**Stay happy **

**Review please?**

**1D4eva OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I felt like writing another chapter to night Please review I would like to know if people like it****!**

**Ally POV(three weeks later):**

Well today is the day I leave for Africa. For some odd reason Austin wanted me to meet him at sonic boom. As I walk up to the supposed to be empty building all the lights were on and there was of screaming then that's when I see him Austin. "Hey guys this song is for is for my best friend ally she is about to leave for Africa to live with her mom but I had to sing her one last song it is called My Heart Skips A Beat hope you guys like it" He says

_**My heart skips-skips-skips-skips-skips-skips a beat I can see your not you self I know that your somewhere else so put on another record on kiss and leave me on nothing really matters when we're dancing listen to the same sad song playing on repeat 'cause every time we come this close my heart skips, skips a beat so come on spin me around now I don't want to go home cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat I know I shouldn't but I can't leave it alone and when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh do hung up we can't let go if you really have to leave one more time move me slow so put another record on play it on repeat nothing really matters when we're dancing cause all you ever need to know is what you do to me and every time you hold my heart skips, skips a beat so come on spin me around now I don't wanna go home cause when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat Oh, oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh so come on spin me around now I don't want to go home cause when when you hold me like you know my heart skips a beat skips a beat **_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh(heart skips, skips a beat)**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh(heart skips, skips a beat)(1)**_

"That was for you ally" he says with the biggest smile but I can he's hurting on the inside, So I just put on the best smile I can. Man am I'm really going to miss Miami, Austin, Trish, and surprisingly even Dez.

**Austin's POV:**__

"That was for you ally" I say trying to put on a smile but this is just so sad. I just can't imagine live without ally.

As I'm walking over to her I can't find her so I go ask Trish where she is "Hey Trish have you seen Ally I was coming over to see her to tell her bye but I can't find her" I ask. "Relax she just had to go to the bathroom I think anyway" she says. But as I go off back to the stage I hear someone screaming but not in pain but a happy scream so I walk outside to see ally on the phone with someone, she hangs up and calls me over to her so when I get over there she says "Well I just got off the phone with my mom and she said I can stay as long as I get my own apartment which is going to be hard considering I'm a minor" she must notice I'm shocked because she keeps saying "Austin, Austin, AUSTIN!" "What" I say trying to make it seem to obvious that I'm shocked " Al-ly I just don't know what to say I mean one staying and the second I love you" I say not realizing what I just said."What was that last part" she said that's when it hit me "I said that I love that your staying yeah that's it" I say trying to cover up what I said "Well bye I better go un-pack" she says going home and I go back into sonic boom.

**Ally POV:**

When I get home I pull out my phone to text Trish the awesome news!

[_Ally,_**Trish]**

_Hey Trish, I have some great news and some weird news_

**Well what is the news!**

_Which first good or weird_

**Umm good then weird **

_Well the good news is I am staying here my mom called and said I can stay if I get my own apartment _

**OMG! Really that is so awesome where you are going stay?!**

_Umm I really don't know just yet well bye gtg to bed _

**Wait what's the weird news alls **

_Oh yeah! Well after I told Austin he was speechless the ne said he was happy I was staying and he loved me!_

**WHAT! Are you serious I mean wow just wow**

_Yeah but then after he said it he tried to cover it up so I don't know!_

**Oh well I have to go to bed bye!:) **

_Bye me too!:P_

**Austin's POV(next morning):**

Wow I can't believe what I said to ally I hope she did not hear me

As I walk into the mall I see a certain brunette and a short Latino girl so I walk over to them to say hi " Hey guys What's up" I say "nothing how bout you" she says " Same here" I reply " well Austin can I talk to you alone for a minute" she says then looks at Trish and she must have got the hint because she said " Don't got to ask me twice I will be at mini's" and then she walks off "Well what do you want to talk about" I ay even though I think it is about what I said last night "Well it is about what you said last night Austin" she says "And ….

**Well sorry about the cliffhanger might update tonight but if I don't I won't be able to till Monday**

**Heart skips a beat by Olly murs which I do not own nor do I own Austin and ally**

**Review please…. Until next time bye!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's you may not like me for doing what I'm going to do in this chapter. Also I'm going to try to get two chapters in today****!**

_**Previously…**_

_Well what do you want to talk about" I say even though I think it is about what I said last night "Well it is about what you said last night Austin" she says "And ….._

**Ally's POV:**

"And I thought what you did and said was really sweet and-"I said until he cut me off. "REALLY! You did" he says a little too excited "Yes really, and I l-"I say then the next thing I do is just collapse

**Austin's POV:**

"Yes really, and I l-" she said then collapsed "ally,Ally,ALLY" I say then the next thing I know I pick her up and bring her to the hospital then I call her dad " this is Austin I wanted to tell you that me ally were talking then she collapsed so I brought her to the hospital" I say "Well ok, I will be there soon" he says "Ok,bye" I say "Thank you for letting me know bye" he says the next thing I do is text Trish to tell her.

[Austin-**BOLD- **Trish-Underlined]

**Hey Trish, this is Austin, Ally collapsed she is at the hospital just wanted to let you know**

WHAT! What did you do cause I'll go all de la rosa on you if you did anything to her

**NOTHING! I mean seriously she is my best friend why would I do anything to her**

Whatever I'm coming be there in a few

**Ok, bring Dez with you to**

Fine I'll go get the bozo

**Thanks**

Yeah Yeah

I put my phone away and I see her dad walking up to me "Hey Austin" he says "h-hey" I say nervously "Austin there is no reason to be nervous" he says "ok" I say "I am just happy you brought her here and that you called me" he says "you're welcome" I say

The doctor comes and says" Are you here for miss Dawson" "yes I am here father" he says "Well she is awake if you want to go see her" she says he turns and looks at me so I just say "You go ahead I will wait here for Trish and Dez" "thanks" he says and goes on back

I see Trish and Dez "hey guys she is awake her dad went back to see her for a little while" I say "ok" they say in unison

**Ally's POV:**

I wake up I don't remember much about what happened so I tell the doctor to get my dad I see him standing in the door way "Hey dad" I say "How are you felling" he asks "I fell ok I just don't know what happened" I say "well I'm sure Austin does you can probably ask him to tell you" he says I just nod "do you want me to go get him for you" he asks I just nod again. He goes I can hear him tell Austin that I want to see him then Austin walks up to the door and says "hey" "hi" I say "How are you doing" He asks "I doing ok"I say " Um I need to ask you what happened I don't remember much about what happened" I say

"Well you said what I said and did last night was sweet you were going to say something else but that's when you fell to the ground so I yelled your name a couple of times when you did not answer I did not know what to do so I brought you here" he says I just nod trying to take it all in " oh I think I remember what I was going to say to you before I fell" I say "Really what do you think you were going to say" he asks "I was going to say that I l-"I say until Trish cut me off "ALLY!" she say very happily "Hey" you doing ok" she asks, Man why is everybody asking me this "yes I'm doing fine" I say "Well that's good" she says "I told Austin if did anything to you I would go al de la rosa on him" she says I just burst out laughing getting weird looks from everybody so I just say "Carry on Trish" "Anywayyy, He better be glad that your ok because I would do it" Trish say a little feisty "So have you figured out a place to stay" she asks "Not yet" I say "Well I would let you stay at my house but my parents would not even consider it" she says "Thanks, I will figure it out" I say "Well you could stay at my house but you would have to get used to my brothers and sister" Austin says sweetly "Um if your parents says it's ok I could get used to them" I say "Ok do you want me to call and see" He asks "um sure" I say

**Austin's POV:**

I call my house and riker picks up the phone

**[Austin**-**riker and his parents**]

**Hey Rik are mom and dad there**

**Um yeah why?**

**I need to ask them something **

**Ok I'll go get them **

**Thanks **

**Hey Austin what do you need to ask us**

**Well you know my friend ally **

**Yeah short brunette thin**

**Yeah that's her well you remember when I told you she can stay here in Miami if she could get her own place**

**Yes you mentioned that and?**

**Well I was wondering if she could live with us **

**Um that's a lot to ask for does she know about how many people live here already**

**Yeah I told her and she said she could get used to it**

**Well then I guess its ok then**

**REALLY! Thanks I'll go tell her bye **

**Bye son**

I walk into the room and see ally talking to Trish "Hey guys" I say "hey what did they say" Ally asks "oh yeah about that, they said YES!" I say "That's awesome well we can go start to get my stuff "Ally Says "oh and how many people live at your house" ally asks "well there's me, rydel ,riker ,rocky, Ryland, And Ratliff comes over a lot then there's my parents so a total of 8then there will be you so 9 people" I say " WOW that's a lot of people I am really surprised they said yes" ally says "yeah" he says then the doctor walks in and says " you are now free to go home" she say and leaves "Thanks" ally says before she is completely out of the door

**Again thanks for reading****! **

**Review it means a lot to me**

**Well until next time…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I will not be continuing this story I just don't know were to go with it. Sorry for the people who liked it.**

**I may start a different one****! **


End file.
